1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for measuring the distance to a runway or landing strip for an aerial vehicle, and more particularly, to such a device which is easy to use, provides the most precise measurement possible, and is relatively inexpensive.
2. Background Discussion
To at least partially destroy a runway, there is generally recourse to two different techniques. The first technique comprises releasing bombs from a bomber. However, to obtain a certain effectiveness, it is necessary to release a large number of bombs, because it is very difficult for the pilot, even an experienced pilot, to determine with sufficient precision the suitable moment of release. The second technique comprises sending a guided missile, but it is complicated to use and costly.